


Right Here

by FFanon



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Karen getting ready
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFanon/pseuds/FFanon
Summary: Frank has one regret from that elevator





	Right Here

Karen answers her door with a few curlers in her hair and a bathrobe that’s tied at her waist.

 

Frank takes it all in, but his eyes can’t help but flicker to the exposed skin at her chest where he can see the curve of her breast nestled in a black, lacy bra.

 

He looks her in the eyes and says, “Hey,” but she noticed his glance because she looks down and quickly holds the fabric together at her chest before apologizing.

 

“Shit, sorry!” and she steps aside, clearly a bit frazzled and hurried.

 

Frank gives a little shake of his head and a wave of his hand to wordlessly say  _‘don’t worry about it’_  despite how fast his heart is beating now.

 

“Heading out?” he asks as he removes his hat from his head. His arms hang in front of him, one hand holding the wrist of the other that’s holding the bill of his hat.

 

Karen rushes back into her bedroom, but leaves the door ajar to hold a conversation.

 

“Unfortunately,” she calls out.

 

“Yeah? Why’s that?”

 

Frank gets a sense of deja vu standing there in her space. He heads over to her bookcase, perusing the titles while looking at the few pictures she has around.

 

“Foggy’s giving a speech at some lawyer party. He asked me to go to support him. But a room full of big wig lawyers…”

 

She trails off because she knows he gets her point.

 

Frank huffs out a breath, “Christ, that is unfortunate.”

 

Karen smiles in her room at his response.

 

“Oh right! The file is in my purse. Which is on the couch,” she calls out to him.

 

The file of everything she could dig up on Billy Russo. The reason he’s here. He wanted everything the New York Bulletin had on him, including every article about Anvil. Billy would be a constant threat until he was in prison, and Frank wanted every bit of information on him as he could dig up.

 

He looks to the couch and sees her big, black purse. And the sliver of a manila folder is seen. Pulling the folder out, he heads to her kitchen island, gently tossing his hat onto it.

 

“If you want something to drink, help yourself.”

 

“Nah, that’s okay. I don’t want to keep you.”

 

“Frank, you could stay here all night for all I care.”

 

And her voice sounds clearer, he looks up from the file on the counter top and sees her looking at him from her bedroom doorway. Her hair down in loose waves and makeup done, but still in that bathrobe.

 

Only stuck her head out to give him an incredulous look in order to make her point, before she’s slipping back inside her room.

 

Frank shakes his head with a smirk, as he opens the file. But he notices another black purse on the edge of the island. One of those ones without the strap that woman usually bring to parties. Maria had a couple.

 

“So, one guess says that despite you going for Nelson, there’s a notepad and pen in this purse of yours,” he teases.

 

“One guess, huh?”

 

“One guess,” he confirms.

 

She pokes her head out again with a smile playing at her dark red lips, “Drunk lawyers. Someone’s bound to spill out something.”

 

That gets a small laugh out of him before he looks down at the first sheet in the folder.

 

“Would you, uh, mind zipping me up?” Karen’s sweet voice is heard so clear causing him to look up.

 

She’s standing right outside her bedroom holding her chest to keep the fabric of the maroon dress up as she looks at him.

 

Frank has to swallow before he feels his head nodding, “Yeah, uh, yeah sure.”

 

Karen click clacks over in her heels and turns around when she gets to him, moving her hair over her shoulder.

 

The band of that lacy bra is visible, as are a few moles along her back that he never knew existed but is happy to now know.

 

Hesitantly he places a hand on her hip to hold the dress more as his big fingers manage to grab the tiny zipper. But his knuckles touch her skin, and they glide along her spine as he pulls her zipper up.

 

He notices her shiver slightly and he licks his lower lip.

 

When he pulls it to the top, he brings his other hand to her other hip and gives a tiny squeeze before letting her go, “There you go,” he says softer than he means to.

 

Karen turns around as she thanks him and he finally gets a good look at her.

 

“Wow,” he breathes.

 

She blushes as he finds his voice more, “Karen, you look beautiful.”

 

“Thank you,” she gives a shy smile.

 

A few seconds of looking at each other and she gives a small shake of her head and moves into him.

 

“Before I forget, this address on the fourth sheet…” she’s almost against his shoulder as she touches the file and moves aside a couple sheets before pointing to the address, “I think this is more important than it may seem. I don’t know why, just a gut feeling.”

 

She smells incredible, he thinks.

 

“Thanks,” he manages to say, “I’ll have Lieberman look into it.”

 

“Okay,” she smiles and takes a small step back.”

 

He looks at her again and that’s when he sees the single eyelash sitting on her cheek.

 

“You, uh, you got an eyelash there. Mind if I…?” he moves his hand.

 

“No,” she replies softly, eyes on his.

 

But Frank doesn’t gently pick it off like she thought, instead he brings his palm to her jaw. His thumb smooths across her cheek and he barely mumbles, “Got it.”

 

“Not one for wishes?”

 

“Never believed in that.”

 

“Should I be surprised?”

 

“I should have kissed you in that elevator,” Frank blurts out.

 

“Frank…” she breathes as she leans into his touch just a bit.

 

Frank moves closer into her, his thumb tracing along her bottom lip, “I wanted to kiss you.”

 

Karen’s the one who brings her forehead to his, nestling her nose against his, bringing them so close.

 

“Still do,” he whispers.

 

“I’m right here,” her warm breath on his lips.

 

His thumb traces the corner of her mouth, sweeps across her cheekbone. His nose nuzzles into hers a tiny bit and then so softly, his lips close on her top one.

 

Her hands mold to his waist as his arm slides around her own.

 

It starts out slow and sweet as if he’s afraid to give her too much too fast. But when Karen slides her arms around his torso, pulling herself so flush with him that she feels his stomach pushing hers with each breath, it’s an invitation that he accepts.

 

Frank moves his hand to slide into her hair, palm cradling the back of her head as he kisses her with more fervor.

 

After a minute, when they both finally need air, it’s a slow release from one another. It’s noses touching between short kisses as they take their time truly separating.

 

He smooths his hand over her hair a couple times when they pull back to look at each other.

 

She gives a small laugh as she tries to remove some of her lipstick from his mouth.

 

“All over me, huh?” he smirks as his hand glides onto her neck and smooths his thumb along her jaw.

 

“Hardly noticeable,” she jokes with a knowing smile.

 

“You may need a touch up yourself,” he smirks with a little pride.

 

She finally lets herself cradle his face in her hands, the grit of his stubble a welcome scratch on her palms.

 

“You okay?” she has to ask. She knows she’s the first since Maria (at least intended first), and despite him saying he wanted to kiss her, it’s different when you actually do.

 

“Better than,” he shares, a soft smile on his face.

 

“Yeah?” she slowly pulls him closer.

 

“Yeah,” he grips her waist as this time she brings her lips to his.

 

He turns them, trapping her between the island and his firm body.

 

She pulls away first, “I promised Foggy…” she starts but can’t help but kiss him again.

 

“Yeah, yeah of course,” he answers between tasting her lips more.

 

“Will you -”

 

“- still be here? Got nowhere else I need to be.”

 

She smiles into the next kiss, “Good,” but then quickly gains her senses back. She places her hands on his chest, “Okay, I really should go,” she blushes, eyes soft as she looks at him.  Her lips trying not to break into the huge smile that’s fighting to surface. 

 

“Right,” he takes a second before stepping back, running a hand over his stained mouth, before rubbing the back of his neck as his own smile gets held back to a smirk. 

 

She fingers her slightly mussed hair and grabs a napkin to wipe her mouth clean of smudged lipstick. A blush is still on her face and her skin warm, she looks at him.

 

She gives his arm a squeeze before heading back into her room to reapply her lipstick and to take a second to breathe.

 

Frank leans his hands on the counter top, a grin now plastered on his face.

 

When Karen walks back out, he straightens up, and meets her at the door, handing her the smaller purse.

 

“So, I’ll see you later?” She can’t help but question again.

 

“Right here,” he nods.

 

“Okay,” she smiles.

 

“Okay,” he repeats with a grin as he slides his hand along her cheek again. She watches as he tilts his head, then feels his lips leave a soft kiss pressed to her skin just like those months ago.

 

She leans her head against his for a few seconds, her hand coming up to cover his. Feels his face turn into her, his nose against her cheek.

 

Their thoughts are the same.

 

_It was worth the wait_


End file.
